Different measuring methods and measuring machines have been known, wherein a tool can be assessed in a contactless manner and/or by mechanical contact sensing, and wherein the characteristics can be measured or mathematically determined. However, these methods are highly complex so that they are used during the manufacture of new tools and also during the reworking process only if this is required, in particular, to keep the amount of time used as minimal as possible.
Publication DE 10 2012 106 193 A1 describes a method for the determination of material wear in a machine tool for the geometrically defined chip removal. There, the wear of a tool is detected with an optical recording device. The resultant actual condition of the tool is compared with a specified desired condition and, based on this, a wear value is determined. With the use of the wear value, it is then possible to change the movement of the tool in the machining device, so that the desired removal of material from a workpiece is achieved.